Not even bars of a cell
by palkiana
Summary: House is at jail and to forget it,cuddy goes to the playground with Rachel.Everything is fine, til the get complicated  Huddy fic
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so be nice,ok? And sorry if there are some mistakes on the writing, cause I'm Brazilian! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Don´t ever play on the streets

Cuddy was lyed on her bed, , she just couldn´t sleep. She was feeling bad. Bad for telling to the cops where House was when he called her. Even after so many months she just couldn't accept it. She betrayed him and she would never be able to forget it. When she finally started to sleep, she was awake by Rachel calling her.

-Mommy!-And screaming, Rachel got into her mother´s bedroom and jumped on the bed.

-Come on mom! Wake up!

-Ok! I´m up!-said cuddy,standing up and walking to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she took a bath,brushed her teeth and headed to kitchen to prepare breakfast.

-Rach, sweetie,what do you wan´t for breakfast?

-Eggs and juice!-she said while turning on the tv.

-Okay-Then cuddy started to make the food.

After a few minutes, it was all settled up and Cuddy started to call Wilson, so he could babysit Rachel while she was before she could take her black blackberry on her room,rachel asked:

-Mommy,can we visit our friend House today?-Cuddy was drinking coffe,and when she heard that,she choked with the coffee and started to cough. After a few minutes,she stopped to cough and answered.

-Not today is...he...uhn- She stopped. How could she explain what happened to her? And that they might never see him again?

-he did a very wrong thing sweetie.

-You mean that he´s grounded?

-Yeah! He is grounded –Cuddy take a breath in relief

-and we can´t see him for a while, ok?

Rachel nodded, kind of sad and kept eating the breakfast

-How about we go to the park?-Asked Rachel, hopping her mother to accept

-Please mommy?

She thought it was better deny, but she thought it was going to be good for her, and she would forget about House a little.

-Sure, but first eat all your breakfast ok honey?

Rachel nodded and ate all of her breakfast. Cuddy washed the dishes while Rachel took a bath (not before she found her little duck, Halls)and cuddy helped her with the hair. After that, Rachel put a pink t shirt and jeans.

-She was ready- Cuddy tough while she put her work clothes, a makeup and together they headed to the park.

When they got there, Rachel let go of her mother´s hand and ran straight ahead to the sand box with her toys of brown beard. Toys that he had give to her.

Cuddy scratched her head trying to forget about that though. Forget about him. But she couldn´t. She could try it for the rest of her life, but she knew that she was never going to make it. Cause even after all she still cared for him.

-"But he didn´t loved her anymore, not after that night"- she thought, sadly, while she was going to the playground. But, when she got closer, she saw that there was something wrong. The playground was empty, there wasn´t anyone. Immediately, she started to call for her daughter, while running.

-RACHEL!RACHEL!-She screamed as she ran to the streets. Hopping for the best, but expecting the worst. And, unfortunately she was right. When she looked for the streets, she saw a little girl with a pink t shirt running in front of a car.

-RACHEL!

She screamed, but it was too late, the little girl was now lyed on the ground, bleeding from her arms and legs.

What do you guys think? Should i keep writing? Just let me now! And review it, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! First of all ,I'm SO sorry for not updating the story soon. But i REALLY needed to study for my tests. And i also needed some time to write a few chapters of the story. About that, it isn´t going to be huddy fluffy, because i really don´t know how to write good romance stories, so it´s going to be more focused on the medicine,ok?

As always, good lecture and sorry for mistakes on the writting!

Wilson was doing his clinic duty at PPTH as usual. After finishing up on the patient, he glanced at his clock:

4:30 pm.

"Great! I still need to do more 2 clinic hours...''

He went to take another file on the nurse´s station, and gave a quick glance at the hospital. It was quiet, very quiet. The truth is that, after House went to prison, things where very quiet around here. Especially the fourth floor, where the diagnostician's office was always empty.

"Well, at list now the complains about that department aren't a problem anymore.''-He thought, sadly.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the alarm of an ambulance coming.

At that moment he ran to the doors and waited for the patient to come in,as usual. But an expression of horror covered his face,when he saw that the patient was Rachel.

-What happened?-He asked, to Foreman, but without take his eyes of Rachel.

-Patient was hit by a car, has several bruises on her left side, as well as a broken arm and it´s bleeding internally.

-We need to go to OR, and fast.

-I know, Chase is waiting for us on surgery room number 3.

After that, they ran into the OR, but Foreman stopped Wilson in midway.

-Go find Cuddy.

-No,i need to help her daughter first

-Wilson, we got it under control, go find Cuddy,because she need you more than Rachel do now.

Wilson noded and went after Cuddy,as Foreman and Chase started the surgery.

After a few minutes, Wilson found Cuddy and they both headed to the observation deck.

As Cuddy and Wilson sat down, she started crying and Wilson took her hand and said:

-It´s ok Lisa, Rachel is gonna make it. She's strong, just like you.

-It´s my fault Wilson,i should have been watching her.-She said, fighting back tears.

-No. It's not your fault. You weren´t on the car.

-Yes it is! I shouldn´t have let her go to the playground alone. I should have gone with her and make sure she was ok, before get the things on the car.

-Cuddy,it´s not your fault.

-But i...

-You weren´t on the car, and she ran in front of you to the playground. There was no way you could know that she was going to the streets. And no matter how many times you say it was your fault, i'll deny it. So, for your daughter´s sake you should stay calm and stop blaming yourself.

She didn´t answer ,but Wilson´s words seemed to make some effect on her,because a few minutes later, she stopped crying,and they both watched the rest of the Surgery in silence.

When the surgery was over,it had been a success and she was Cuddy got into her ICU room,she was connected to a lot of machines and IV´s,but Cuddy didn´t seemed to of the bruises,IV´s and the broken arm,she semmed fine,and Cuddy was glad for that. She glanced one last time at Rachel,and then asked to a nurse to bring a chair for her. The nurse brought the chair, and she sat by her daughter´s bedside for the rest of the night.

For the very first time since the crash in her house,things were starting to get ok.

Next chapter: the action begins to happen at the story! And i´ll try to bring it on next week!


	3. Chapter 3

It was rainy when the morning got to PPTH. Cuddy, that was sleeping at the chair, right next to her daughter´s bed, woke up with the sound of the door opening. It was Wilson.

-Hi

-Hi! –She answered, half sleeping

-How´s she doing?

-Great. Her vitals are improving every minute and she hadn´t had anymore complications from the surgery. Some nurses came around here but just to switch the IV bag.

-Did she woke up from the surgery yet?

-No,but according to her file, she should wake up at any moment.

And just after she said that, Rachel woke up. At first, her vision was a little blurred, but then, things started to stabilize and the room came clear.

-Hi sweetie.-Cuddy sad

-Hi, mommy.-She answered and gave a look around the room,not recognizing it.

-We are at the hospital. Do you remember what happened? –Wilson sad, and she looked over to him.

-Uncle jimmy! –She screamed in happiness and then made a hurt face,when she moved her arm.

She glanced at her arm, and asked:

-What happened?

-Do you remember yesterday at the park?- Cuddy asked, remembering painfully of the crash. Of not being able to do anything, the same way she felt when House was in a coma, after the bus crash, years ago.

At that thought, tears started to appear in her eyes, and she started to fight back couldn´t cry, not now. Her daughter needed her more than ever, and she couldn´t let Rachel worry about her.

-What´s wrong, mommy?-Rachel asked, looking kind of concerned.

-It´s ok,sweetie I'm just tired.-She lied.

-Ok-Rachel answered, not quite convinced with that.

Noticing that, Wilson decided to give a help.

-Hey Rachel, what do you say it your mom go down to the cafeteria, and get you some french fries?

Rachel´s eyes widened with happiness:

-yes! Please moooommyy?

-Maybe...But only with uncle Wilson stays up here with you.

-Ok,i think i can stay with her for a while-Said Wilson, after a moment.

The truth was, that he really wanted her to take a break of what happened yesterday. It sure had been a hard and stressful time, both for Cuddy and Rachel.

-Ok then,i'll be right back!- Cuddy said, and then left Rachel´s room. She gave a quick glance inside there, and saw Wilson telling something funny to knew that, because Rachel started laughing after he stopped talking.

While she made her way to the elevator, she started to think how much Rachel trusted Wilson. It seemed the same way that she trusted House, but with House, it was different. Because she considered House her... –She flinched before complete the thought. How could her daughter consider the man that could have killed them both as her father?

That´s because she loves so do i. –She thought while getting in the elevator,with a smile on the face.

When she got to the cafeteria, people started to look at her. It was a pity look, and that took the smile out of her face. Even that this pity look didn´t bothered her when House crashed in her house, today it was different. Because now, she didn't wanted anyone having pity of her felt awful, and...

Her thoughts were interrupted by 13 running in her direction

, how´s your daughter?

-She´s getting better every minute,in fact she ...

While she talked with 13,she got one sandwich for her, and some french fries for her daughter. When she was getting closer to the elevator, her cell phone rang. It was Wilson.

-Don't worry Wilson,i didn't ran away and let you with my daughter,i'll be up there in a minute

-Cuddy –His tone was completely serious and that made her serious to.

-What´s wrong Wilson?

-It´s Rachel,she can´t breath.

A/n : Now things are getting serious! One chapter for House´s first appearance! Don´t forget that this is a huddy fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you for all the reviews! They made my day! Big chapter today! I hope you enjoy it! **

**As always, good reading and **_**this time, merry Christmas! **_

_**Just one more thing: You guys remember Jerry from 7X23,right? **_

_**4**__**th**__** chapter**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind,**_

_**You´ve been gone for so long,**_

_**I'm running out of time.**_

_**Call me a doctor, doctor**_

_**To bring me back to life. **_

_-_We need him.-Wilson said, after a few minutes examining Rachel´s chest MRI. He didn´t even bothered in say who did they need, because Cuddy already knew of who they were talking.

-Who?-Cuddy knew that he was talking about House, but she just couldn´t accept it. She couldn´t let him get back into her life after that crash, and more important: Not now that she still have feelings for him.

-Santa. Of course it´s House, Cuddy!-He screamed.

Cuddy flinched at that scream, and Wilson felt guilty. But, he couldn´t let her feelings get in the way of that. Her daughter needed a diagnostic for a mysterious disease that they had no idea of what was, since her chest MRI had come clean the two times they did it.

-No, she answered immediately.

-Cuddy...

-Absolutely not, Wilson! I can´t forgive him after what he did.

-I'm not asking you to do that. The only thing I'm asking you to do is to let him heal your daughter.

Cuddy thought about it for a second, and really considered to let him come back. But her anger at him wasn't helping. Rachel needed to get better, but she didn´t wanted House anywhere near Rachel. Near both of them, because her feelings for him were strong, but confused. Sometimes, she just wanted to fire him, and kill him for what he did with them. But there were times when all she wanted to do, was kiss him and lay on his arms forever. She just wasn´t sure of what was the best to do now.

-I can´t...

-Why not? What is so important that even your daughter having a disease that nobody knows which it is, can't count with the help of the best diagnostician of the world?

-BECAUSE...-She lowered her voice, and said, almost in a whisper.

-Because I still have feelings for him.

-Well...-Wilson tried to look surprised, but he just couldn't. Because deep inside him he already knew that she still cared for House, and House for her. And besides that, he missed House, and he wanted their friends to have a second chance together, but for now, the only thing that mattered was to heal Rachel.

-Well what?-She asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

-We still need him. Forget about your feelings just for now, your daughter is sick and we don´t know what´s wrong with her.

She didn't answer at first, but after a few minutes considering that her daughter needed it, she said almost in a whisper again:

-Ok Wilson, he can come back

-GREAT!

Cuddy gave him a look that made him gasp.

-I,I mean, for your daughter! It´s great for your daughter, because she´s going to see her dad...

-HER WHAT?

-Nothing I,I...

And just when he said that, his cell phone rang. He gave a sigh of relief and looked to the cell phone. It was Jerry.

-Cuddy, I got to answer this one.

-Is it Jerry?

-Yes

-Ask him what can he do about House.

-I will.

Cuddy walked away from Wilson and got into the elevators. They were at the cafeteria having lunch, and now she needed to tell her secretary to reschedule her meetings and then check up on Rachel.

As soon as Cuddy got into the elevator, Wilson picked up the phone, and answered:

-Hello?

-Hi James! It´s Jerry!

-Hey Jerry, how are the things going?

-Everything is great here, my ...-Wilson didn´t really pay attention for what he was saying. After House went to prison, Jerry became his best friend. But at first, he didn´t liked to be around Jerry. First of all, he was the cause of why House drove his car into Cuddy´s house, and then he became Cuddy´s lawyer and sent him to prison. But now he needed Jerry´s help, and was glad that they became friends.

-James, do you still there? –Wilson was taken out of his thoughts and answered.

-yes I'm here. Jerry, can you do me a favor?

-Of course! What do you want?

-Cuddy's daughter was hit by a car. - He heard a surprise sound on the other side, followed by a worried question:

-Is she ok?

-She was fine, but something happened and she cannot breath without the ventilator.

-What happened? –Jerry asked,curious to know what the favor was.

-We don´t know, the MRI of her lungs came clear, and we don't have a clue of what is happening to her.

-Ok, so what do you want me to do? I´m not a doctor, do you remember?

Really? I didn´t knew that. OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR,YOU IDIOT!

Was what Wilson wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he said:

-No, but you can release someone who is.

-No. –jerry knew of who they were talking, and it was SO not going to happen.

-Jerry, we need him to save Cuddy´s daughter life.

-Why him?- He asked with an angry tone.

-Because he´s the best doctor that we know. –Wilson answered, honestly.

Jerry got angrier at that. The truth is that he didn´t wanted to help to release House, because he was jealous of him. After the day of the crash, Cuddy and him had dated for a while, but she couldn´t like him, and as much as he tried, she only talked about House. And when he finally complained about that, she broke up with him.

-Great, but no.-He answered, not showing his anger on his voice this time.

-Come one, Jerry do this. For Cuddy- Wilson knew that it was going to work with Jerry. All he wanted was another chance with Cuddy, and maybe doing that, he could have her again.

There was a big moment of silence on the other side of the line. In fact, Wilson thought Jerry hung up on him, and when he was about to turn off, a voice came from the other side.

-Fine, I'll see what I can do.

-Thanks Jerry.

-You´re welcome. Just one more thing, is she going to take off the charges of House´s name?

Wilson considered it for a moment. He already made Cuddy get House out off jail. Convince her to take away the charges? Not gonna happen.

-I doubt it.

-Ok, I'll call you later Wilson.

-Goodbye Jerry

-Goodbye Wilson.

After that, Wilson got up to his office, and stayed there to the rest of the day. He passed into Rachel's room, and she was stable.

-"Hang on in there, Rachel. The help is coming.- He thought.

Before going home, he passed by House´s office and glanced at it.

It was all the same way House left when he went to prison. Except for the name on the door, that now said:

**Dr. Eric Foreman M.D-Department of Diagnostics**.

Wilson gave a sad look at the door, but when he saw that Foreman was coming, he went to the elevator and got into it.

Just when he got into his car, his cell phone rang. It was Jerry.

-Hello Jerry

-Hi Wilson

-Did you get it?

-Yeah. He's on conditional parole, the condition being he get employed by Cuddy at PPTH, and he can only go home or to the hospital, unless cuddy let him go to anywhere else. And he has an ankle monitor too.

-Nice! Jerry thank you so much

-You're welcome Dr. Wilson. Listen got to go now, but you got to pick him up tomorrow, ok?

-Ok, goodbye!

-see you!

Wilson hung up and went home happier than never. Their friend was coming back, and now things were finally going to get right.

He picked up the cell phone and dialed Cuddy's number. He couldn´t wait to tell the news for her.

_A/N: I know that Jerry isn't actually a lawyer, but it just make since in the story. Well...Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will take a little longer, but it's because I'm going to stay at my father's house for the New Year. See you soon! And happy holidays! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! First of all, I wish a happy new year, full of happiness and, of course, Huddy ;) I´ll try to update weekly, since the next chapter is almost done. And I'm going to give you a tip for Rachel´s disease: it already happened on the show. But I'm not going to tell you the season, just that it´s in one of these seasons (1, 2 or 3).Big chapter today! I hope you enjoy it, and good luck to try to find the disease! _

_Chapter 5_

_The doctor is coming_

Wilson woke up early on the next day. He needed to go get House, but more important than that: He needed to convince him to treat Rachel.

As he got into the bathroom to take a shower, he started to wonder about convincing House to come back.

But he honestly wasn't worried about that. Because either House come back or stayed in prison for, what? six more months? But he hoped that he didn't have to say that to House. But he wouldn't need to do that, just by saying that Rachel was sick, House would come back. Because he considered Rachel as his own daughter.

He smiled at that, remembering Cuddy's face when he said that House was Rachel's father.

Wilson finished his bath, dressed up, had breakfast and went to his car.

The ride wasn´t too long, since the prison was right outside town and Wilson's house was near that.

When he arrived, he saw a big black building, with concrete walls and an electric fence in the top of each wall. The windows that could be seen from outside, had steel bars covering it all.

In one of the concrete walls, there was a gate, watched for two strong and armed guards. But what really caught Wilson's attention, was the big name written in black in the concrete walls, and on the top of the building:

**NEW JERSEY´S HIGH SECURITY PRISON**

Intimidated by the building, Wilson walked slowly to the guards, as calm as he could be, and for the first time, Wilson felt pity for House being in there.

As soon as he got closer to the gate, one of the guards stepped in front of the gate, as the other one asked:

-What are you doing here?

Wilson gulped and answered:

-I´m here to take Dr. House in a conditional parole.

As soon as he finished the sentence, the guard stepped aside the door, and the other opened it, and asked Wilson to follow him.

As they walked, Wilson got a little tenser with the way that prison looked:

It was all very dark. The floors and the wall had dirty and when they were almost in the warden´s office, Wilson could swear that he saw a mouse running away. What on earth House had done to end up on a place like this? He honestly didn't think that his friend deserved that.

As they got outside of a green door, the guard stopped and opened the door. Wilson got inside and a fat bald man sat on a chair asked:

-So, what brings you here?

-I'm here to take Dr. Gregory House in a conditional parole, to figure out what's wrong with her and save her life.

-Well, you need to show me the judge's order.

-Sure-He took the file from his pocket and gave to the Warden. After he called Cuddy to say that house would help, Wilson asked Jerry to send him a copy of the file.

-Very well Mr.?

-Wilson

-Very well Mr. Wilson, follow me.

-Thank you Mr.?

The man smiled and answered.

-Call me Lincoln

-Ok Lincoln, so where are we going?

-To get you friend, of course! –Lincoln answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They walked for a while, and as soon as they got to and door that said:

**VISIT'S ROOM**

Lincoln opened the door, and showed Wilson one of the two chairs in the room. He thanked, sat and then Lincoln said:

-wait a minute while we get him.

-Ok, thanks! –Wilson answered, and was left alone in the room.

For the first time since he got there, Wilson wondered how House would be like now. He hadn´t seen him in months, and just hoped that he was ok.

A few minutes later and a cop appeared, with House handcuffed right behind him. The cop made House sit then took off his handcuffs and left the room.

For the first time in months, Wilson saw his friends. He seemed fine, despite some bruises on his cane arm, and on his face.

When blue skied eyes met dark brown ones, they stayed that way for a long time. In a look that meant the same as any conversation. Until a voice broke the silence:

-House, we need your help.-Wilson said simply, but in a firm tone.

-We? –He asked, already knowing who needed his help. But he just couldn´t realize why, with all the doctors in the world, they needed his help.

-Me and... –He hesitated to say her name, not wanting House to get mad at him, and not help to save Rachel. But he said it anyway, knowing that he already figured out.-Cuddy.

-No.-He couldn't help her. Not after he called her to apologize and she told the cops where he was. Whatever was the problem, she had to handle it by herself.

-House, please. She asked me to come here and ask for your help.-He lied, hoping that House would get a little softer.

-Well, go tell Cuddy that if she wants help, she has a hospital full of doctors to help.-He looked away from Wilson.-She doesn´t need me.

-Actually, it's not for her.

-Oh great! Then tell her that I'm not going to help any of her stupid friends-He looked up again to Wilson –Especially you.

-And what if her stupid friend tells you that he needs your help to heal Rachel? –Wilson said also in a mocking tone. If they needed House, it had to be on his way.

Immediately, House softened and asked:

-What´s wrong with her? –One thing was to give back on his ex girlfriend to punish her. Another very different was to save his..._own daughter._-He got surprised with himself when he thought that. Was that it? He was going to treat her because he considered her as his daughter? Whatever. The reason didn't matter, as long as she was safe.

His thoughts were in interrupted by Wilson's voice:

-She got hit by a car, and then Cuddy brought her to the hospital. The next morning she woke up and Cuddy went down to the cafeteria. Next thing I knew was that she couldn't breathe. So we did and MRI

-And what did it show? –House asked, the diagnostician tone appeared and Wilson knew for sure that House was gonna help.

-The MRI came clean.

-Any other symptoms so far?

-No, not yet.

The silence took over the room. Then Wilson asked:

-So, are you going to help?

-Sure-He looked to the guard on the door-You take him down while i get the keys from his pocket, and then...

-I've got a better idea.

-What is it?

-You get out with a conditional parole, the condition being you get employed by Cuddy at PPTH. So, what you say?

-I did pay for the room for the whole week, but...

Wilson smiled.-You're welcome, House.

After they got House's stuff at the deposit and an ankle monitor ended on House's leg, they got out to Wilson's car and went straight to PPTH.

_Meanwhile..._

It was the third time today that Chase came to check if Rachel's ventilator was working properly. So, he got into the room and looked over to Cuddy. That was when he saw that she was asleep, holding Rachel's hand. So, he went slowly to the other side of Rachel's bed, and tried to work as quiet as he could, but when he was going to put the thermometer on Rachel's arm, Rachel moved and Cuddy woke up.

-Hi-Chase said

-...House?-Cuddy answered and closed her eyes again.

Chase almost had a heart attack. House? She was dreaming with House? God he needed to get out of there. But first, he needed to check Rachel's temperature. So he got the thermometer and this time, Rachel didn't move.

-Good girl- He said, almost whispering

-ummnh...You have no idea of how good I am... –Cuddy said.

Chase stared at Cuddy. No, this couldn't be happening. She was dreaming about having sex with House? God, now he really needed to get out of there.

If she wakes up, I'm dead.-He thought, then he gave a look at the thermometer, that made some noise.

He got the thermometer and got out so quickly that seemed that he was running from a bunch of hungry lions. Out of the room,he glanced to the thermometer.

**102º**

More quickly than he got out of the room, he got in there again and hit the emergency button. This time, Cuddy woke up.

-What's happening?-She asked kind of sleepy.

-Rachel got a fever of 102.

Cuddy really woke up now, as the nurses got ice packs to reduce Rachel's fever.

Cuddy watched there, as they tried to cool her daughter off, and then, after her fever was a little down, she dialed Wilson's number.

_In Wilson's car_

House and Wilson were silent all along the ride. Sometimes House turned the radio on and sometimes he just stared at nothing. Both House and Wilson were deep in thought about Rachel. The silence was broken by the sound of Wilson's cell phone.

-Hello?-Wilson answered distractedly.

-Wilson, it's Cuddy

Now he was paying attention.

-What´s wrong?

-It's Rachel. She's got a fever of 102.

_A/N: So, next chapter huddy first encounter! I need some ideas, so please review it and also, help me to continue it. How should Cuddy and House meet? Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Just wanted to thank all the reviews! One of them had tips of how should I write, and I will follow it. But not on this fanfic, on the next one. This here is what I call mid of the story. We'll have 4 or 5 more chapters before the end, but I can't promise it will be huddy. I prefer to leave it as a surprise for you. Next chapter will be more on the medicine, because I need some time to think of huddy scenes. Well, as always, sorry for mistakes on the writing and good lecture!_

Chapter 6

As soon as Wilson and House got to PPTH, Wilson ran through the parking lot, with House right behind him, but as soon as they got inside, Wilson slowed down, so that House could catch up with him. People started to stare House with weird looks, but he honestly didn't give a damn to what they were thinking. The only thing that mattered now was to heal Rachel.

As soon as they got inside the elevator, Wilson pressed the buttons of the 2nd and the 4th floor.

-Where are you going? –House asked

-I'm going to talk to see if Rachel's fever is gone and if Cuddy is ok, but while I do that, you are going to your office and start to think of what is wrong if Rachel.

-No-House didn't want to see Cuddy right now, but he really needed to see how Rachel was doing. Because even though he'd never admit it, he cared. And he was going to do everything to save Rachel, not for her mother, and not for anybody, just for himself, to make sure she was ok.

-House...-Wilson started, but House cut him off.

-I want to see Rachel.-He said, not going to give up on that

-Ok-Wilson said, in defeat.

Then, the doors opened, and they made their way, as fast as House's cane could to Rachel's room.

In the door, House stopped. What would Cuddy look like now? He was angry at her when she told the cops were he was, but now he simply didn't mind. All he wanted now was that Cuddy forgave him for what he had done. He didn't regretted doing that at first, but then he found out that he still had feelings for her. So he called, wanting to tell that he still loved her, but he ended up in prison and broken hearted.

-It´s better if she doesn't know.-He concluded, and then forced himself to calm down. With a quick "I'm fine'' look for Wilson, he limped into the room.

Inside the room, the first thing that got his attention, wasn't the little girl lied I'm bed, covered of ice packs. No, the first thing that he saw was two green eyes staring right to him._ Her eyes._

Blue grayed met Blue skied in such an intense look, that from that moment on, she knew that he still loved her. She had to hold back a smile. But then, she saw how broken he was, and instead of felling sorry for him, she got angry. She got angry, because she knew why he was broken, but he didn't have the right to be. She should be broken, the love of her life drove into her house without even caring if he was going to hurt someone. He could have hurt her. No, worst than that, he could have hurt Rachel. And that, was something he had done to her. So she had the right for telling the cops were he was.

-But then why do I feel so guilty?-She thought, angry at herself, but never taking her eyes away from his blue skied ones.

-Cuddy, are you ok? –Wilson's voice brought her back to reality. House looked away from her, and she stared at Wilson.

-I'm fine.

-You sure? I called you 5 times before you answered

-Yes, I'm just tired.

-How's Rachel's fever?

-It's decreasing slowly. Now she's with a 101.7.

-That's good Cuddy. She's going to be okay.

Cuddy gave a worried look at Rachel.

-I hope so.

- I hate to disturb you two, but I need to find out what is wrong with her.-House said, pointing his cane to Rachel.

-Ok, so Wilson, before you get House to his old office...

-I think I'm old enough to go by myself, mom.-House said in a Mocking tone.

-... I want you to find Foreman and tell him that House is back, but he still in charge.

-But mooooom!

Wilson ignored House, and answered:

-Sure, come on House, let's go.

But before House could give one step, Cuddy said:

-Actually, I want to talk with House alone.

Both House and Wilson got surprised at that.

-Are you sure you can handle that ? –Wilson asked, and pointed to House

-Hey! –He pretended to be hurt.

-Wilson, I handled House for over twenty years, so I'm pretty sure i can handle him for a few more minutes.-She said with an angry tone.

Wilson understood and walked out of there, going to find Foreman.

Soon as Wilson left, Cuddy closed the curtains and the door, very fast. House just watched, kind of curious. When she finished, she gave a look at him, and he started talking very low, to not wake Rachel up.

-So, what can I do for the best gossip girl in this town?

-What? –She asked, but then understood why he was speaking low.

-Speak normally House, she's sedated.-Cuddy said, getting closer to him.

-I said what can I do for the best gossip girl in this town?

Cuddy suddenly got angry all over again. He had no right to blame her for that. It was his fault that he went to jail, and only his own.

-I had the right to tell the cops where you were! You could have hurt me that day! Worst, you could have hurt Rachel! –She screamed.

House didn't answer, so she kept talking:

-House, you destroyed my living room!

-Look to the good side, you always wanted to reform your living room! –He shouted back, and looked into her eyes.

That was when she really saw how broken he was. In normal circumstances, she would regret screaming with him. But not today, today it made her even madder.

-Don't give me that look! You don't have the right to be broken! I should be broken House, because...-She lowered her voice- that day was the day you destroyed my life!-Tears were falling from both of her eyes.-How the hell could you call me after that?

House didn't answer. Instead, he walked towards the door. Cuddy realized he was going to leave, and got in the way.

-Answer me! –She was fighting back tears now.-Please...

-Fine!-House screamed, and looked right into her eyes.

-The only reason I called you that night, was to tell you how sorry I was. To tell you how much I regretted doing it, and instead of accepting my apology, the person I love called the cops to arrest me. So yes broke your house. But you...-He lowered his voice-You broke my heart.

Cuddy got out of his way soon as he stopped talking and let him go. Now, all her angry had turned into regret. Yes, he had destroyed her house, but despite the money and anger, that was an easy thing to fix. But she had done worse. She broke his heart. And that, that would take a lot more of time to fix.

She closed the door of the room again, and sat on the chair, right next to Rachel's bed, crying. She cried for what seemed ours, until the exhaustion, both from the fight with House and for the worry with Rachel got her sleeping.

House had limped to get away so fast, that he didn't saw Wilson coming straight in his direction.

**POFT**

-WHAT THE HELL?-was all Wilson could say, before House's cane fell in his head.

-OUCH!-House, that had already stood up, and was trying to get his balance back, had to hold a laugh, while Wilson cursed the cane, and rubbed his head.

Wilson stood up, concerned. Why House was running away from Rachel's room?

–House, you ok? –He asked, but already knew what the answer was going to be.

-I'm fine

That was when both House and Wilson noticed that doctors, nurses and patients were staring at them.

-DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO?-house asked, angrily. So everybody returned to what they were doing before. And House limped away from Wilson, straight to the elevators.

The oncologist stood up worried, and ran to the elevators as well. He needed to know what had happened in that room.

-So, what happened between you and Cuddy? –Wilson asked, soon as they were inside the elevator.

-Nothing. I just told her some of the truth.

Wilson didn't understood what House meant by that, but before he could ask, the elevator doors opened and House left, straight to his office.

Wilson didn't follow him. Instead he decided to let it go for a while, and went straight to his own office.

_A/N:Next chapter, things are going to get worse HUAHAHAHAAH. I'm evil, I know. But I can leave you guys with that: I just love happy endings! And huddy. See you next week! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Medicine chapter today... Sorry need to focus to get a huddy chapter. BTW, thank you for the reviews. Honestly I thought that you guys were going to hate de huddy part, because I didn't know how to write it. And 13 still is on the team. And I got a surprise for you. Just read and see! Ow! And to make it easier when House and the team are diagnosing, I'll put their initials in front of the sentence, like this: H:House,T:taub,C:chase,F:Foreman and 13:13._

Chapter 7

Medicine and...

H: So, what do you guys think that it's wrong with Rachel?-

C: It can be pneumonia

T: The lung MRI wouldn't have come back clean. I think it is something environmental.

F: I'm thinking of TB.

13: It fits, but not without chest pain and severe coughing.

F: Except that the patient is intubated and can't cough.

H: It fits, 13 and Foreman, start the treatment for TB. Chase and Taub, search the house for anything that can cause trouble breathing and fever.

Everybody nodded and left the conference room. House went to his office and sat on his ottoman. It had been two days since he got there and he already had screwed up his chance with Cuddy.

-What a way to come back! –He thought, angry at himself. He shouldn't have said anything about that day. But he did anyway, and look what happened. She had the right to do what she did to him, and yet that hurt him badly. He thought that he was over Cuddy, but now he didn't know if he wanted to be.

With a yawn, he drifted off to sleep.

_Rachel's room_

Cuddy was awake and looking at her daughter, but she wasn't really paying attention to her. She was deep in thought.

-I shouldn't have told the cops were he was. –The same thought keep replaying on her head. She did think that had the right to tell the cops were he was when she did. But then now, it seemed like the worst thing to do. He was just trying to apologize to her. If she had listen to what he was saying, instead of screaming with him for what he had done, even just for a second, she would have understood that he was just trying to apologize. Why things had to be so complicated between them? She didn't know. But she wished that they weren't.

The sound of the door opening took Cuddy away from her thoughts.

Foreman and 13 got into Rachel's room and Foreman swap the IV meds, while 13 explained what they were treating for.

-TB? But nobody is sick at school and her grandmother isn't sick as well.-Cuddy said. She didn't wanted it to be TB, because her daughter had already suffered enough with the crash. But on the other hand, she was glad that Rachel was going to be ok soon.

-Well, TB is a very contagious disease; she could get it on the park, if someone coughed close to her, or if she touched something that was contaminated.-13 explained

-But... –Foreman stopped her before she could even speak.

-Cuddy, it's ok. If it is TB, she's going to get better soon and go home.

Cuddy nodded, not quite convinced yet, and looked to Rachel.

-I hope so.

And with a nod, both 13 and Foreman left Cuddy alone.

_A few hours later..._

Rachel was improving well and already breathing without the ventilator. And Cuddy was glad for that, but she wasn't glad with what she was going to do.

She promised herself that when Rachel was ok, she was going to talk with House, and apologize for that fight, and for what she had done to him. But the problem was that she wasn't quite sure of how to do that.

-What if I screw up? It's probably my last chance to try to make things right with House. - She was interrupted again, by someone at the door. It was 13.

She made a gesture for her to come inside, and 13 did.

-Dr. Cuddy, I just came here to say, that as soon as she wake up from the anesthesia, she'll stay here just two more hours, and then she can go home. –Cuddy nodded and 13 left.

But before she could go back to her thoughts, she was interrupted again. This time, it was Wilson.

-Oh great-She thought.

It's not like she didn't like to have Wilson around, he was a good friend. It was just the reason why he was down there that bothered her.

He got inside the room, sat down next to Cuddy, and opened his mouth to start talking.

-Ok, here we go.-She thought for herself. And tensed up.

-How's she doing? –Cuddy relaxed immediately and Wilson didn't miss that.

-What?

-I...-She started.-I thought you were going to ask me about... House.

-Actually, that was my next question. –He smiled weakly

-He...Didn't tell you?-She asked. It was really possible? House for once in life, didn't make her feel ashamed or embarrassed in front of someone else? –She thanked House silently.

-Well, he said to me that he told you the truth, whatever it means.

Cuddy flinched. She knew what he meant by it, and had to hold back tears. She wasn't going to cry. Not again, not for him, and not now, in front of her daughter, that could wake up at any moment.

-Cuddy, is everything ok? –She almost forgot about Wilson

-Yes Wilson, it's fine, I just...

She was interrupted by Rachel waking up.

-Hi, mommy!

-Hey sweetie

-How are you felling? –Wilson asked.

Rachel was going to tell Wilson that her nose was a little weird, but then she looked at her mother and saw that there was something bothering her. And decided against it, so she wouldn't worry her mother more than she already was. Ignoring the pain coming from her nose, she answered:

-I´m fine. And I wanna go home. –Rachel saw Cuddy smiling.

-Well, if you keep felling this way for a few more hours, we can go home.

So it was decided. Rachel wasn't going to tell her mother about the weird pain she was felling on her nose, so she wouldn't worry her, and still go home.

But then, she felt something coming from her nose. She put her hand in it and saw the color. It was red. She was thinking of how she was going to hide it from her mother, but then, Wilson said:

-Cuddy, Rachel's nose is bleeding.

-What does it mean?-Rachel asked

Wilson looked over to Cuddy, pure concern on his eyes.

-Means that House was wrong about TB.

_House's office_

The team was silent thinking of one disease that could cause the symptoms House wrote on the board:

**Trouble breathing**

**Fever**

**Nose bleed**

After a few minutes, 13 talked

13: It could be amyloidosis

C: Not without sore throat

F: It can be Lupus.

H: Any more ideas? –House didn't wanted it to be Lupus, so even that the symptoms fit perfectly, he couldn't accept it. No, it needed to be something else.

F: What? It can really be Lupus. And you know it. You just don't want to accept it, because there isn't a cure.

Silence fell over the room. Nobody talked for minutes, some because were too busy looking to House, as if didn't believe on Foreman's last words. And some searching for something else that could fit in the symptoms. Finally, Taub spoke.

T: It could be drug related.

H: Right, five years old really have access to drugs

T: What if someone next to her has? If her grandmother or nanny smoked next to her, she can have a severe allergy to smoke, so when that people smoked close to her...

H:If it was it, she would have got better by now, not worse. –Normally, he would have got angry with this kind of answer, especially on this case. But he understood that Taub just said that so House could see that there was no other thing that was possible. But he wasn't going to give up that easy. He couldn't. He needed her to be okay, so Cuddy could forgive him for what he did and maybe, get together with her again.

With a nod, House turned for Chase and Foreman.

H: Start the treatment for Lupus.

All the team left the conference room, but House didn't care at all. In fact, he was glad for it. As soon as the team left, House went to his office. He closed the curtains and sat on the ottoman, but didn't lock the door, hoping that Cuddy would come and forgive him. Before he drift off to sleep, the words "I'm sorry Cuddy'' came from his mouth. With one tear falling from his eyes, House drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile, at Rachel's room..._

Cuddy was watching her daughter sleep, and trying to sleep too, but she couldn't. Because even that she was much tired, she was worried. And not only with Rachel.

The truth is that in a very long time, Cuddy was felling guilty. Guilty for what she had done to House and for how she made him tell her what he did. Because Cuddy knew that for House to admit this kind of thing, he needed to be very hurt, just like the day were she found him on the floor of his bathroom._ Their first night together as a couple._-Cuddy flinched.

And she knew it was all her fault, the bathroom, the car in her living room, and now this. The difference was that now she couldn't handle it anymore.

Being careful to not wake Rachel up, Cuddy headed towards the door. Then, after getting a nurse to keep an eye on Rachel, she headed towards the elevator and got inside.

It took all of her to not give up now. And when she was starting to give up,the door opened.

-It's now or never.-She thought.

Forcing herself to move, she made her way to House's office. As soon as she got to the door, she noticed that the curtains were closed. So she tried to open the door. And it opened, as if he was waiting for her.

With a deep breath, Cuddy got inside the office.

_A/N: This chapter sucks, I know. I got a writing block while writing it. But the end doesn't. Liked the surprise? I'll see you guys next week, probably with the last chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Before we start, I'd like to thank every single one of you. Special thanks to: CGCath, alddi, No-Cuddy-No-House,lin12344, IHeartHouseCuddy and for the_

_Tips that __JessicaClackum__ and __MirellaBailey__ gave me. Thank you! _

_Well, now enjoy the fic!_

Chapter 8

I missed you

_Previously..._

_Forcing herself to move, she made her way to House's office. As soon as she got to the door, she noticed that the curtains were closed. So she tried to open the door. And it opened, as if he was waiting for her._

_With a deep breath, Cuddy got inside the office._

Cuddy got inside House's office. It was dark, because of the curtains but after a quick look, she saw that House was fast asleep on his ottoman. She silently made her way next to him, and sat on the floor. It made some noise, but he stayed there, sound asleep.

And Cuddy sat there, for a few minutes, just watching his sleep. At first, she wanted to wake him up but now? She wouldn't. It's just he seemed... so peaceful.

House's eyes opened slowly, a bit unfocused. He blinked a few times, and gave a usual quick look around the room. That was when he saw her.

The most beautiful woman he had ever known.

Cuddy saw the look of amusement and surprise on his eyes. She smiled. After so many years, she could still make him look at her with the same amusement and surprise that the day they first met.

A lot of time passed, without any one of them say a word, just analyzing each others, and remembering the good memories between them.

-I'm sorry –House said, almost in a whisper, and Cuddy almost didn't hear it.

-You don't have anything to be sorry about. –She answered back.

House's eyes widened in surprise, and Cuddy smiled again. Before keep talking.

-I'm sorry House; I shouldn't have told the cops were you were. You trusted me, and...- She started sobbing.

House sat up and took his feet out of the ottoman. He took Cuddy's hand and she sat where his legs were before.

-Cuddy, it's ok.

-What? –Now her eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. Now, he honestly didn't care whose fault was, or what had happened. He just wanted to be with Cuddy again. His Cuddy. Except that this time, he wanted it to be forever.

And so did she.  
>- I was wrong on driving a car into your living room in the first place. I should have known that you had moved on, and you had all the right to do so. –He looked away. –Guess I was jealous.<p>

She put one hand on his face, what made him look back to her.

-I'm sorry for breaking up with you over one vicodin.-This time, she looked away. - It's just... i was nervous and I thought you didn't care about me.

- Lisa... –When he said her first name, she looked back instantly.

-The only thing I care about more than anything is you.

- I know. I'm sorry.

This time, they both stayed silent again, just staring each other's eyes, as if sharing the things that happened while they were away from each other.

-I suppose I can forgive you, but with one condition- He said, on a mocking tone. She smiled.

-That is?

-You becoming my girlfriend again. –He answered, but now serious.

Her smile faded, and she looked on his eyes. She saw hope and a little of fear, as if afraid that she wouldn't want to get back with him.

Silence fell like a rock over the room. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than to say yes, and get to spend the rest of her life with the man that she loved, every since she first saw the other hand, this wasn't just about needed a father and House... He just wasn't like , he and Rachel got along very well, nut he wasn't always that good guy. –Images if the crash and of their breakup came floating to her closer her eyes,as if trying to make them go away.

-So? –House took her away from those thoughts. He had a hopeful tone.

Cuddy didn't answer .Instead, she got closer to him, and he smiled,a little before their lips touch.

And they kissed, on a kiss that represented all of the good things that had happened between them, every since they met, and they love for each other. It was suck an intense kiss that lasted over a minute,before they broke apart, longing for air.

After a few seconds, Cuddy spoke:

-Does this answer your question?

House, was still breathless, but he nodded. Suddently,he got his diagnostician tone on.

-What did Rachel do 2 weeks ago?

Cuddy understood what he was doing and took a little time to think, before answer.

-She was at her grandmother's house.

-Does your mom have any kind of bird?

-yes, a parrot, why?

House didn't reply. Instead, he just stood up, and limped to the door, as fast as he could, and then to the elevators. Cuddy didn't bother on asking what he was doing. She knew him long enough to know what had happened.

House had found out what was wrong with Rachel.

_Rachel's room_

House stormed in like a hurricane, and almost stumbled on Chase, that was just getting out to do some tests.

-House! What the...

-It's not lupus. –House cut Chase.

-Great! Than what it is? –He asked.

Instead of answering, House went to Rachel's bed and spoke, softly.

-Rachel, wake up.

As if magic, Rachel opened her eyes. She looked instantly to House, and her eyes widened in joy.

-Hows!-She was almost falling of the bed, with excitement

-Hey kiddo! How are you doing?

-I...

Cuddy that went to Wilson's office and told him what was going on before go down there, had just got to the door and saw it. House was talking to Rachel, that was listening and extremely happy. She smiled. House was much more than just a friend to Rachel. He was her father.

-Start the treatment for psittacosis.-He told Chase that nodded and left the room. Then, house's eyes fell back tothe person standing at the door.

Cuddy's smile let him breathless, and he smiled too. Then, Cuddy came closer and hugged him. They stayed that way for a long time. Until Cuddy let go,and looked up, her eyes full of tears._ Joy_ tears.

-Thank you so much.-She got closer

- Any time you want. – She smiled.

- I love you –House said. Cuddy's smile widened.

-I love you too.- He smiled a little, before their lips got together.

And they kissed, on such a passionate kiss that...

-Hey! Get a room you two! – Wilson, that was at the door, said.

House and Cuddy broke their kiss, and House looked to him with a look that could kill anyone. Wilson just smirked.

-Well, you see jimmy boy, we are already in a room.

- What about a room were there aren't patients? –He said and looked at Rachel, that was smiling for her parents.-Or kids?

Cuddy blushed and House smiled.

-Is she going to be ok? –Wilson asked, changing the subject.

Cuddy looked over to Rachel, that was also curious about her answer.

-She will-Cuddy answered, and looked back to House, and held his hand.

-And so are we. –House's smile widened and they kissed again. Wilson grinned and Rachel closed her eyes.

For the first time on a very long time, things were going to be ok.

**The end**

_A/N: Liked it? Well, this isn't the best end to a fic, but it's still good. Thank you for reading it until the end. About the disease, it's on season 2, episode 3. The difference is that Rachel only had psittacosis, and this guy had also __endocarditis__, __so it was the perfect disease. Well, for now I'm planning a glee fanfic, but how knows? Maybe I'll be back with a huddy fanfic in no time. Thank you again for reading, and I hope to see you soon! _


End file.
